You Can't Steal Something That's Been Given To You
by D.M.A.S
Summary: Collection of drabbles/oneshots about *OUTLAW QUEEN*... Rating may change. No idea yet. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is just going to be a place where every now and then I'm gonna upload some OQ drabbles/oneshots .. So therefore there's mostly no timeline whatsoever. Just brief moments that might one day happen or may have happenend.  
This one is set a bit in the future. ****

**Disclaimer:** Not owning anything .. I'm just playing a little.

 **1.** _ ****_

 _ **Apple Turnovers**_

 _3.47 a.m._  
„ _Wonderful_ ", she thought. It was way too early to even think about getting up. But nevertheless she did get up.  
She grabbed the nearest cardigan like item she could find and put it on. _Which happenend to be his shirt still laying on the chair in their bedroom from last night._  
Then she quietly made her way downstairs, put on her slippers and grabbed a basket before heading out to the garden.

As she made her way back into the kitchen a few minutes later she was met by an almost panicking Robin.  
He stopped her and tried to take the basket which was now full of apples from her arm, „what are you thinking?"  
Regina didn't reply just stared back at him.  
„You shouldn't be carrying that around", Robin said now taking the basket from her arm and placing it on the kitchen counter.  
She eventually got where he was going with it, „I'm very well capable of carrying a basket full of apples, Robin. I'm not a child anymore."  
„No you're right, you're not", he said, „but you're with one."  
Regina rolled her eyes at him. She had to admit she loved this side of him, being all caring but in the last couple of days it was also annoying her a little bit, „It's fine, I can carry a basket of apples."  
„But-", he was trying to say but was cut off by the look she threw at him.  
She was playing with him. They both knew that but even at 4 a.m. in the morning with his shirt over her pyjama bottoms, her Queen like and challenging, „do you want me to char you to a crisp?", made him shut up.

„But next time you could just ask me and I'd be happy to help", he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips before she could come up with a response.  
„I didn't think you wanted to get up before 4 a.m. just because _I'm_ craving Apple Turnovers", she said, „but if you wish then I will."  
He smiled at her, „ah maybe just maybe I was hoping to one day being able to steal that receipe."  
Regina was laughing now, „forget it. That's the one thing that's never gonna happen. It's a Mills women thing. So no man will ever get it."  
„Well maybe I'll send a search party for the kitchen and find it then", he said smiling playfully at her.  
„Good thing then that there is no written version of it", she said.  
„Damn", he said, „so you're saying if this little one", he placed his right hand on his wife's stomach, „is going to be a girl then she will one day get to know the receipe and I still won't."  
Regina nodded, „exactly. No matter how much you're trying to charm your way into getting it you won't."  
„But-", Regina added after seeing his sad face, „there's one thing I can promise you. For as long as we will live together you shall get as many Apple Turnovers as you want. When you want them."  
„Now that's a deal I can live with", Robin said kissing her again, before adding, „how about now?"

Regina laughed, „well I'm starving so I'll work on that now. Could you...", she trailed off.  
„Could I?", Robin asked.  
„Would you mind getting us some ice cream? I'm kind of craving some Häagen Dazs Mint Leaf's and Chocolate, right now."  
„On my way", he said almost running to the front door.  
„Robin!", Regina called for him one last time, „maybe you should put some clothes on first".  
He muttered something under his breath before he headed back to their bedroom. He had almost left the house in his underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 _ **You Were Born**_

Robin was sleeping peacefully beside her. Snoring lightly as she reached for the glass of water she had placed on her nightstand earlier this evening.  
It wasn't the first night she awoke in the middle of her usual sleeping pattern.

Enjoying the loneliness of the night without actually really being alone.  
He had been back in Storybrooke and in her life and bed for a few days now. There was so much going on at the moment that she barely had time to think about it properly nor have a proper conversation with him about all of this.  
She knew they'd have to talk about it eventually and better sooner than later. But at the moment there were bigger things to take care of than her feelings for him. She could wait.  
They would eventually have that talk. But not now.  
She had dreamt of it again. All of it. Zelena being pregnant. And how all of 'this' was going to be present in their lives from now on.  
But it was that one small and angry but so honest conversation that they had had months ago, over a year ago to be more precise, that eventually made her realise something.

 _"What the hell did I ever do to you?"_  
 _"Isn't it obvious? You were born."_

This child that Zelena and Robin were going to have would always be there. And alone the thought of it still made her nauseous. But the child itself was innocent.  
And even though she may not in the least bit like this situation at all she swore and vowed to herself that she would always love this child as much as she loved Henry and Roland. She would always try to give Roland the best future possible. For his sake because he deserved it. And for Marian's. Because somehow she owed at least that to her.  
And she would do the same for Robin's other child as well. Even though it wasn't hers she would always treat it as her own.  
This child didn't deserve to be hated for its existence.  
That was the exact thing why Zelena hated her in the first place. Because she had been born. And Regina knew one thing. That she could never. And would never hate someone for just that. Not after everything that Zelena had made her go through just because she had been born.  
There was nothing this child was to blame for.  
Its parents were to blame. And Regina had yet to have a conversation with Robin about how it actually happened.

Not that she didn't know how babies were made or that she had any intention on finding out or visualising how Robin and Zelena ended up in bed together. But there was a part of her that had to know the truth otherwise she feared the would have problems to fully trust him again in the future. And she didn't want that to happen. So even if it might hurt her more she'd have to know.  
She'd thought about it ever so often. The possibilty that Zelena might've tricked Robin into it. _It._ Sleeping with her only days after he had crossed the townline.  
And alone that thought made Regina feel sick once again.  
But it had happened and she'd have to live with it, eventually.  
And then again she doubted that Zelena had tricked him. Robin would have told her that by now. If that were the case he would have already told her that back in New York.

 _But he hadn't_. He hadn't said anything about that subject and she knew him very well. After all he was her soulmate and it didn't really require that many brain cells to figure it out. He didn't want to talk about it.  
Felt ashamed and betrayed most likely.  
Sure over a glass of whiskey she had more told him than asked that he had moved on and he had avoided the question by saying that she had agreed and it wasn't fair.  
And he was right back then. It wasn't fair to blame this on him. And she couldn't blame him. Was trying to understand him. He had tried to move on to have a family again with the woman who he thought was his wife. And he didn't think he would see Regina ever again. She herself had given him a quite clear impression of that that would most likely never happen.  
So he had obviosuly tried to move on. Maybe tried that a bit quickly because maybe just maybe he had missed Regina quite a lot and distraction was one way to deal with it.  
Maybe for him falling head over heels in another living situation again was distracting him enough. Perhaps.  
And she hoped that that was it. But she couldn't be entirely sure of it and that's why she needed to hear him say it.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that he must've woken up next to her. Only as she felt his hand lightly touching hers she noticed him being awake.  
She slowly turned her head in his direction and it was as if he could read all her thoughts from the look on her face.  
She just looked at him. Didn't say anything. So eventually it was him who started to talk, "I was trying to move on", he said, "I knew I would never see you again and still your face was everywhere. Haunting me in my dreams and I, "he paused a moment, "I had to distract myself. I had to tell myself that I needed to keep on living. For Roland. That maybe, just maybe me and him and Marian could become a family again. As we used to be."  
Regina didn't say anything just waited for him to continue so he did, "but I couldn't forget about you. I tried. I've tried so hard to get rid of the memories. But I couldn't. I had your number and I considered calling you a few times but a part of me knew that that would only make me miss you even more and then there was Marian who wanted me to make a choice between her and you and so I told her I'd choose her because I didn't want her to-", he stopped there and couldn't finish the sentence, started a new one instead, "For Roland."  
Regina didn't say anything but somehow her face had moved closer to his.  
And it took him by surprise as she kissed him.  
Just a small kiss. Not a passionate one. Just a small one that equals a promise.  
"I love you", she said and confused him even more with that .  
"I always have", she continued, "I just needed to hear all of that from you to fully get rid of the last of my doubts."  
He was smiling by now, "I love you", and added, "so much", as his eyes became watery.  
Regina put her head on his chest and Robin's hand drew small circles on her back.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep again.


End file.
